The New World
by DanishNarutoFox
Summary: Naruto has left for his training trip with Jiraiya. all is well until they meet strange new poeple who are they and what are Saiyans? will Naruto eventually claim Sakura as his own? NaruSaku lemon
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

The New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or Dragonball Z

Chapter 1.The Meeting

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking silently down the path from Konoha. They had just left for a training trip for two and a half years. They continued walking until Naruto broke the silence

"Hey Ero-Sennin?" Naruto solemnly asked.

"What is it gaki?" Jiraiya irritatedly asked.

"What kind of cool stuff are we going to train?" Naruto was already pumped up to become even stronger.

"First we need to do some research for my book." Jiraiya chuckled pervertedly.

"You're so damn lazy Ero-Sennin." Naruto was now irritated. He was told he was to train with under the greatest Toad Sage there ever was but also the most lazy perverted one.

"Thanks Naruto, that means alot, being called lazy." Jiraiya said with a smile.

They were now completely out of the fire country.

Meanwhile elsewhere

"How come Majin Buu could get out be we cant even make a tear in the dimension?" Gotenks interruptedly yelled.

"Quit your complaining we need to exert power into our screams like he did." Piccolo was now irritated beyond a point not possible.

"Alright alright I still have my big tri-" Gotenks was interrupted by others transporting there by instant transmission.

"Hey guys." Goku yelledout. Him, Gohan, Vegeta, and Supreme Kai all stood there with smiles planted on their faces.

"Piccolo, Gotenks, we have found a new saiyan that if we go to him and train him, then he could defeat Majin Buu. He has extrodinary powers that we could never dream of. But he is in a different dimension. That is why we have come in the time chamber. We can only go into his dimension from here with Goku's Transmission. When he is ready we will be able to kill Majin Buu." Supreme Kai was in a very calm tone still smiling.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go find him." Piccolo was all but angry now. He was absolutely overjoyed.

"We must all grab onto Goku and we will transport directly to him." Supreme Kai was still calm but seemed anxious to find their fighter.

With Naruto and Jiraiya

They were walking, now in Wind country, until they were stopped by a mysterious light right in front of them.

"Ero-Sennin what is that?" Naruto being one of the most curious people in the world had a bad feeling.

Suddenly the light was replaced by people.Naruto could guees they were no pushovers. Two of them were purple and green, while the other four were normal, but strong. "This is the one we are looking for." Supreme Kai nonchalantly stated while pointing towards Naruto.

"So you're looking for the Kyuubi? Well you wont get him before you go through me." Jiraiya was standing in a fighting stance in front of Naruto

"Ha Kyuubi? Thats a dumb name for a Saiyan." Vegeta was laughing at this name which was very uncommon for Saiyans.

"My name is Naruto, who are you and what do you want.?" Naruto walked up to them staring Gotenks in the eye. Both seemed around the same height and hyperactive but Gotenks was far more stronger than Naruto.

"We are from a different dimension. We have come to take Naruto with us and train him as a proper saiyan, so that he can defeat our worst enemy"  
Supreme Kai was now beside Naruto eyeing him up and down.'Who in the right mind would wear such an outfit I thought Goku and Gohan's were bad but this boy is just unbelievable.'

"What are these Saiyans that you keep talking about and why do you want me to kill your enemy?"

Goku now stepped up in front of Gotenks and in front of Naruto. " Saiyans are powerful humanoid beings that have the ability to access vast amounts of Ki and use them for battle. I'm Goku, this is Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. We are also Saiyans, although this is Piccolo and the Supremem Kai not Saiyans but very powerful." Goku was now smiling and kneeled down to Naruto. " We need you because you are said to be the prophecy of Saiyans."

"But we also know of your power already we just need to train you in forces other than your pathetic Chakra. Ki is much more powerful you should be a true Saiyan. Where is your pride boy?" Vegeta was now leaning against a tree.

"But how is he a 'Saiyan' as you call it?" Jiraiya was dumbfounded at their explanations.

"For now let us rest and we'll talk about it tonight." Supreme Kai sat down, along with the rest of them.

So tell me how you like the first chapter will get more interesting dont worry just remember R&R 


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation,Fusion,Training!

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 2.Explanations,Fusion, and Training?!**

"So how am I a Saiyan?" Naruto sitting around the campfire asked not understanding the situation.

"You're not, atleast not yet." Supremem Kai stated nonchalantly.

"What how is he to defeat Majin Buu then?" Vegeta was getting agitated at the young Kai. Vegeta seemed to be annoyed that not just was Naruto young but not experienced.

"Simple Vegeta you are Naruto are going to fuse." Supreme Kai smirked at this, while eeryone else had shock written on their faces.

"What do you mean fuse become one person?!" Naruto was now very curious as to why he had to do this.

"Absolutely not I refuse to fuse with such a boy. We cant even fuse because I thought you had to be the same height for it to be successful." Vegeta was now angry and about to beat the hell out of the Kai.

"Vegeta one thing is this will be no ordinary fusion, you will fuse by wearing these earings." The Supreme kai was now holding his earings. "These potora earing will grant permanent fusion to the wiedlers. Put one on your right ear and Naruto shall put one on his left." Supremem Kai was now sure taht Naruto would be able to defeat Buu by fusing with Vegeta. " Also Vegeta this type of fusion doesnt have any conditions you can fuse with anyone."

"Ok if it will help with my training then ok Supreme Kai." Naruto was still unsure whether or not to do this though.

"Oh and Vegeta your power will increase tenfold when you fuse." Kai could tell this would get Vegeta to agree with his plan.

"Alright give me the stupid earings. So like this?" Vegeta asks putting the earing on his right ear while Naruto puts his on his left ear. Suddenly the are pulled toward each other and surrounded by light. Then the light disapears revealing Naruto but something different. Instead of his bright and orange jumpsuit he was wearing a white cloak covering him and Purple suit with brown pointy shoes, the same as Piccolo's outfit. Also he now had black hair with it longer and standing up. He was also five foot ten inches and nearly as tall as Goku.

"Wow this feels great." Naruto said, he now had a much deeper tone of voice sounding more like vegeta's.

"Hmm not much of a change. So what is your name now?" Jiraiya asked hoping it hadnt changed his student too much.

"Call me Naruto as usually but my last name shall be Vegeta." He said with a smirk. " Naruto Vegeta, yeah I like the sound of that."

"So this will help mostly because you have knowledge of all your strengths and how to use ki right?" Gotenks asked wandering if he could get a new sparring partner.

"Hey wait Gotenks how is it that your fusion hasnt worn off?" Gohan was dumbfounded as to why the fusion wasn out it had been hours sice they had arrived.

"Hm a formality happened when we left the chamber so now his fusion is permanent as well." Piccolo said as he smiled, he new this would help in the fight against Buu.

"Hey can I take these earings off they feel wierd." Naruto had a frown thinking he had to wear them forever. But much to his suprise the Supreme Kai said he could take them off. He gave them back to the Supreme Kai. " So what do I need to train about?" Naruto had gained a vast amount of Knowledge about Saiyans and ki but wasnt sure what else to train about.

"Well we need to find out if you can do as much as Vegeta was able to so try and fly, use some ki and try to turn into a Super Saiyan"  
Supreme Kai was curious as to what he could do with his powers.

Naruto powered up and got up in the air."Wow this is pretty easy." and with that he flew at incredible speeds and went around the Earth seven times and went back to camp.

"Now we shall train you for seven years so that you can defeat Majin Buu. Also while we remain here I understand in this world you have clans, so you, Goku, Gohan, and Gotenks are going to be the Saiyan Clan. I will name Goku of the clan and consider you and Gohan, and Gotenks as brothers.

Naruto stood there and then decided to use a ki blast to destroy a boulder near them." Now this is cool I will become very powerful with all this training."

'Hm seems Naruto gained some traits such as thirst for power from that Vegeta' thought Jiraiya.

"So anything before we get training?" asked Naruto and a very excited tone.

"Yes I need to see can you turn into a Super Saiyan?" Goku asked as everyone looked at Naruto to see if he could.

"What is a Super Saiyan?" Jiraiya wanted to learn more about the Saiyans as they seemed powerful and wondered if they could be an asset to Konoha.

"Yeah just watch, here i g-" Naruto was interrupted by Gohan.

"No you dont need to right here we just wanted to know. Now we will get training." he said in a bossy tone which seemed to irritate Naruto.

"But I cant I only have two and a half years to train before I return to my village."Naruto was curious as he couldnt be gone past his allowed time.

"Simple we will go back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train seven years there is three and a half days!" Piccolo knew that they cuold all become atleast twice as powerful there but Naruto would surpase all of them.

"After those seven years I want to take Gohan with me to train with King Kai." Goku stated and found stares pointing towards him but he just shrugged them off."I will train him there for the rest of his allowed time except for a week, then he will face Buu. After that I know how our world will have already been wiped of human life so we shall live here after he finishes. and if we ever need the Dragon balls we will have to go to Namek since Dendei was killed by Buu."

"But what will I do I was to keep an eye over him?" Jiraiya was hasty at their plans, but was willing to agree.

"Simple you will stay in this world and we shall meet you here at this exact spot in two and a half years." Gotenks was also eager to spar and help train Naruto.

"Alright well Ero-Sennin i will see you in two and a half years after I beat Majin Buu, I now remember how powerful he is, and what he has done. I will take him down." Naruto showed his foxy grin and grabbed onto Goku as did the others except Jiraiya. They then waved off and were on their way.

'Well until then Naruto I will see you when you're stronger you better come back in one piece.' Jiraiya then continued his way to the village hidden in the sand to continue research.

At the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto was getting ready to train and took off his white cloak and was now in just his purple outfit.

"We shall teach you how to use your ki better to adapt to your body." Goku stated. Him and Gohan were going to teach him some taijutsu or as they call it fighting styles.

"Wait so when we're done here Ill be twenty years old?!" Naruto now remembered that he had to train for seven years or three and a half days in his world.

"No your body doesnt change but instead learns how to harness all your abilities learned here. So in this case you wont age for even a year." Piccolo remembered the first time he went in the chamber that he was confused and didnt want to age as much as he was training for.

"Alright then lets get to it." Naruto was happy to get stronger and was ready for the hardest training he would ever have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been four years or two days in Naruto's world, since he had started training in the chamber. He had been taught by Goku, Gohan, and gotenks how to better is fighting skills. He was taught all the Saiyan fighting style which oddly he hadnt remembered after fusing with Vegeta. He now only had three years left until he would go to train with King Kai. King Kai after finding out they couldnt stay in the chamber while he trained Naruto agreed to let them all come to his little planet while Naruto would train.

"Wow that was a good spar." Naruto said panting and sweating. He had just finished a spar with Gotenks,Gohan and Piccolo. and was feeling that he could face Majin Buu already.  
But was told he had to train more and harder.

"Alright Naruto for the next three years we will teach you to fight with a weapon. I hear that in your world they call it kenjustu, so we will teach you to become skilled with a weapon at your side." Supreme Kai was now telling Goku to transport them to the Kai world. He did as instructed and they came upon a beautiful green land much more inhabited with animals and trees." Alright you four stay he while i take Naruto to the council so that they can give him a weapon that best fits with his skills. So follow me Naruto and we shall fit you with a weapon." Naruto did as instructed and they came upon a mansion at least 30 stories high.

They walked inside and were greeted by Kais all sitting in chairs like a committee. "So you are the Saiyan said to Defeat the great Majin Buu?" asked the head kai, which was also known as the Grand Kai.

"Fellow Kai Council I need to get Naruto here a weapon and come upon you to help chose one for him." Supreme Kai was now looking nervous hoping they would disapprove of Naruto using a weapon but they agreed.

"Alright well here is your new weapon Naruto." Grand Kai came back to them with a doubled red bladded scythe, and handed it to Naruto.

"Thank you grand council I shall train him well." with that said Naruto and Supreme Kai left and arrived back at the others. Goku transported them back to the Time Chamber to begin Naruto's weapon training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto remaining three years were now up and he had mastered his scythe with great success. He was ready to train with King Kai about his Ki and become stronger by the time he would face Majin Buu.

"Now Naruto we will go to train with King Kai for the rest of your allowed time except for a week. This is so you will have enough time to face Majin Buu and rest before we all return to your world and live." Supreme Kai was now thinking of how they would live in Naruto's world. He certainly wasn't able to live there, he still had his duties to the Kai world."Also Naruto when you guys go to live in your world Piccolo will be your clan as well, he will serve as your chairman in your town council."

"So ready to go guys?" Goku asked in a calm tone.

"Im afraid you need to transport me to my world first Goku, then you can go to King Kai." Supreme kai knew he had no longer any knowledge to supply Naruto with so he had done his duty.

"Alright then grab on." then doing as instructed they were all instantly at the Kai world again."Well we'll see you sometime again Supreme Kai." they all waved and said their goodbye and were transported to King Kai's planet.

"Well good to see you again Goku. So this will be the Saiyan I will train?" King Kai was now chuckling as how he would get his fun with training Naruto.

"Im ready to train Master Kai." Naruto said with a bow.

"Here Naruto put these weights on." King Kai chuckled as he put the arm and leg weights on Naruto.

"Master Kai What will these do they don't weigh anything." Naruto was dumbfounded at how he would become stronger with nothing on him.

"Yet." then King Kai blasted ki onto them and had weigh up to two tons each.

"Owww." Naruto was instantly falling on the ground and ate the dirt."It will take forever for me to get up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Naruto three days but he eventually got up King Kai told him to fly while doing some kicks and punches. He told him this would help his Ki control as well as speed.  
Much to his surprise however Naruto was moving faster than he had ever seen anyone punch or kick.

King Kai was going to teach him the Spirit Bomb and the Kamehameha wave for his arsenal against Buu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the day that Naruto was to beat Buu. He was now fully built with muscules and an eight pack of abs, he was now six feet tall and his face still had his usual whiskers, but had grown to lost its baby fat.

"So are you ready to face Buu?" Gotenks was nervous he was ot sure that Naruto could defeat Buu and if he couldn't no one could he was stronger than all of them and could surely take out Goku without a sweat but Majin Buu was the question.

"Bring him on I'll take him down." Naruto was still the Hyperactive person he was before he started training.

"Alright grab on and we will transport to our world." Goku was not nervous but instead anxious he knew Naruto could beat Buu but how much would it take to beat him was what concerned him.

With that command everyone said goodbye to King Kai and were transported to Goku's world. When they arrived they al had shock on their faces as it was nothing than a mere desert wasteland.  
They were looking around and saw a pink figure in the distance is was fat and Naruto could have sworn that he was wearing diapers."Who is that?" Naruto seemed interested as he didnt think anyone would have survived from Buu.

"Thats Majin Buu! But he got into his weaker form that means we can take him out easily." Piccolo was now excited to see Naruto getting pumped up to fight.

Suddenly Majin Buu flys over to them. " You want play Buu no have anyone to play with." Majin Buu still talked like the child he used to.

With that Naruto put his wrist together with his palms facing Majin Buu. " Kaaaaameeeeee" Then there was a swirl of light shining in Naruto's hands "Haaaammeeeeeeee"  
It was getting bigger then bigger and bigger. It was the Super Kamehameha wave." Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" with that Naruto exerted his energy towards Buu and in an instant was incinegrated from the blast.  
Naruto was now looking to see if he had missed some parts but was wrong and had completely destroyed Buu.

"Wow you really have gotten stronger Naruto We could have never done that." Gotenks was now glad Naruto was on the good side and not vise versa.

"Well we have a week until we meet with the Ero-Sennin. What do you want to?" They all transported back to Naruto's world and decided to go to the hot springs and rent rooms for the week. The Supreme Kai had given them 500,000,000 ryou so when they get back to Konoha they could buy a place to live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were now waiting for Jiraiya at the spot were they left just two and a half years ago. It was time for Naruto's return to Konoha and couldnt wait to see everyone especially Sakura. He had never once forgot about Sakura and how he still loved her but even though Sasuke betrayed the village she would probably still love him when he would return.' How I wish Sakura would love me instead of that baka Sasuke'

"Hey Naruto thinking of some lucky girlfriend of when we get back?" Gotenks was now elbowing Naruto's side with a smile on his face.

"No not at all." Naruto was now forming a blush on his face which oly made Gotenks laugh.

"There he is" said Gohan pointing towards the sage walking towards them.

"Hell everyone I take it you have done your business and Naruto is stronger?" Jiraiya was interested about how strong Naruto really was now.

"You bet Ero-Sennin, and now they are coming to live with me and we will be a clan." Naruto was now giving off his foxy grin. He would finally have a family and they would be happy.

"Alright we better head off." Jiraiya and the others started walking and were on their way to Konoha, Naruto would soon see everyone he missed for so long.

**Alright remember R&R next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 3.The Return**

Konohamaru and his team were sitting in the Godaime's office after another D-Ranked mission." Come on Lady Tsunade,  
we need better missions. The seventh Hokage needs more of a challenge." he was very irritated he couldn't test his skills in combat.

"But what about the sixth Hokage?" The Godaime was curious as to why he didnt want to be her successer.

"Simple, the sixth will be Naruto." Konohamaru was now smiling as he knew is was soon time that Naruto get back from his trip.

Everyone sat there with shock written on their faces,' It is time for him to get back' Tsunade was hoping they get back soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was walking down the streetts of Konohagakure to pick up the traveling papers from Izumo at the North gates.  
She kept walking until she heard a scream." Hey Sakura!" she tured around to see Konohamaru,Udon and Moegi running up towards her."Where are you going Sakura?" Konohamaru knew she would be going to the gates to pick up the traveling reports so he wanted to go with her.

"Oh? Im just going to pick up the traveling papers at the North gate. Do you want to come" Sakura knew she wouldn't even have to ask. All she got was a nod and they continued there walk towards the gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto,Jiraiya,Gohan,Goku,Piccolo, and Gotenks were all walknig through the North Gate. They were stopped when they heard a scream.  
"Hey you six where are you going?" they look over at the gate watch to see Izumo standing. They walk over to him, and hand him traveling papers.

"Hmm, Naruto Uzumaki is that you?" Izumo was eyeing him up and downand could see his new hair and surprisingly new outfit.  
"How did you get black hair? Oh hey Jiraiya, so who are these new people?" Izumo was hesitant to ask at first but spat it out. He knew they were powerful and would need to be on their good sides.

"Yes its me Izumo but I am not Uzumaki anymore. I am Naruto Vegeta, of the great Saiyan clan. These are also of the Saiyan clan. This is Goku,  
Gohan, Piccolo, and Gotenks." Naruto pointed to each when named and they then continued their journey to the Hokage office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Konohamaru, and his team were at the watch at the North gate."Hey Izumo You have the traveling papers?" Sakura was anxious to see if Naruto's papers where there as well.

"You should take a look around town you'll see something interesting." Izumo was grinning like he had won the lottery.

'Wait is he really back?' Sakura just ran leaving team Konohamaru in the dust. She ran all over Konoha bt couldnt see Naruto anywhere.  
She was about to give up when she sees 8 characters walking her way.'Hey one of those looks like... it is Naruto!'She ran up to them as fast as she could"Naruto is that you?" she was smiling when he showed off his foxy grin.

"Yep its me Sakura in the flesh." after this she ran up to him to give him a hug. She embraced him so tight he couldnt breathe.

"Hey Naruto is this your girlfriend?" Gotenks was chuckling and elbowing Naruto's side.

"No she is in love with someone else." he said this as he looked down at the ground.

'Oh Naruto if only I could tell you.'"Hey Naruto who are these people other than you and Jiraiya? Also when did you get black hair and so tall?" Sakura was all interested as how his new appearance became to be.'Wow and hes gotten really built too. He looks so hot.'

"Well I had to fuse with a guy as part of my training and it came up with me having black hair and being taller.These are part of the Saiyan clan which I am now apart of as well. This is Gohan,Goku,Piccolo, and Gotenks." He pointed to them as he named them. He was getting tired of having to introduce them to everyone.

"Hm, hello everyone, I am Sakura Haruno." she said this with a bow. She always knew to be formal with just met people."So Naruto are you joining the Chuunin Exams it's in two days and you're the only one in our age groupd that hasn't made Chuunin." She giggled as his eyes went wide.

"Yeah Ill join them we are heading to the Hokage's office now so that the Saiyan clan can become official in Konoha. These guys might join the exams too unless granny makes them easily." Naruto and the others parted ways from Jiraiya and were walking to the Hokage office. Sakura was goind around to tell all the rookie nine (except Naruto of course)  
that Naruto was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Saiyans were standing in the Hokage office waiting for the Godaime when the door opened and in she came."Hey granny its me Naruto"  
she looked up in disbelief of how tall and different he looked.

"Dont worry I have already found out the info about you and the clan. I will set you guys in the Namikaze Estate since that was to be Naruto's anyway.  
Also Naruto do you wish to join the Chuunin exams this year?" she got a nod from him as well."Very well, also Goku,Gohan, and Piccolo I am making you Jounin.  
Except for Gotenks you will join the exams as well and im adding you to Naruto and Sakura's team. Here is your headbands and do Konoha good as long as you shall live"  
She was now smiling and with a blink of an eye they were gone.'Wow Naruto has gotten fast I wonder how he did that.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Saiyans were sitting in the Estate, talking about how life would be in Konoha."So Naruto have you been in these Exams before"  
Gotenks was curious if he got to face some actual opponents in the exams.

"Yeah you do the exams in teams of three and its extremely tough. But since Sakura is already a chuunin, granny put just me and you as a team in the exams.  
but out of the exams we are a team with Sakura and Kakashi Hatake." Naruto couldnt wait until the exams would start he would know how to beat the tests so easily."But Gotenks, we are only a team in the exams until the finals then we split up and face opponents one on one." Naruto just hoped he wouldnt have to face Gotenks but he had a good chance that he wouldn't.

"Hey that is still cool. I hope i get to face you I want to see your true power" he then drew a smirk and they all went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up with a huge headache and found that he had fallen out of his bed last night.'Ow how did I getthis headache?' he pondered the thought but just let it go.  
'Hm Chuunin Exams are only one day away. Im glad its just me and Gotenks on a team for the exams, that is until the finals. I wander if it's the same types of tests'  
Naruto chuckled as he remembered the first time he took the test. He had not even anwsered a single question on the essay and still passed.

"Oi Naruto breakfast!" Piccolo yelled up from the bottom of the huge staircase. Naruto had to admit Piccolo was a great cook. He knew how to make the best ramen and many other foods.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Naruto dashed down the stairs and sat at the table he had to admit after they stayed there for a night, they made a huge mess in the living room.  
They would need a maid to help them tidy the place up. Naruto wanted to ask Sakura on a date but knew he would just be turned down like all the other times.They sat there eating in silence with Naruto eating with a smug depression.

"Whats wrong Naruto nervous about a date with a certain girl?" Gohan had joined Gotenks in making fun of Naruto and his love life. They thought it was funny how he would always just sit there and deny everything within lies.

"No what makes you think that?" Naruto was now annoyed that they never caught him a break."I'm just thinking about what to do for a whole day until the exams." Naruto had to admit he just got back from training for a long time and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hey you can show me around town Naruto." Gotenks was eager to see what his new home looked like so he wanted to go all over the village. Which he didn't think as a village, it was way too big in his opinion.

"Alright, let's head out we'll see you guys later." They both waved and went out the door. "So Gotenks where do you want to go?" Naruto asked as they walked and not suprisingly recieved glares.

"I don't know why don't we go check out were we will be for the finals?" Gotenks was wondering if they would have a big facy battle stadium. They arrived at the stadium that held Naruto's Chuunin finals.

"Alright this is it." Naruto chuckled at Gotenks impression.

"But Naruto if we were to fight each other then this place would be torn apart." Gotenks stared in awe he didn't like it's size it was way to small for a fight like theirs.

-  
**Alright I know short chapter R&R and things with Naruto and Sakura will heat up also next chapter will be the exams and he suprises they hold. will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4:The Exams

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 4. The Exams**

Naruto had just woken up and was getting ready him and Gotenks had to be at the registration just after dawn.  
It was just barely light out so he wouldn't have anything to worry about.'Hm I hope theres going to be tough opponents.  
It just wouldn't feel right pounding weaker enemies.' Even though Naruto kept most of his traits he had also pickedup some of Vegeta's characteristics."Hey Gotenks ready to head out yet?" Naruto was walking down the stairs and saw Gotenks sitting at the table alone eating breakfast. After becoming Jounin Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku have always been out really early.

"Yeah hold on we'll be there in time don't worry." Gotenks was sitting with his feet propped up on the table while eating a bagel.

"Ok but you just know how I hate to be late so hurry up." Naruto sat down and cooked up some ramen to eat. Although picking some of Vegeta's characteristics he still loved his ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Gotenks were now walking down the road towards the academy building that was always held for the written exams. Gotenks was now dressed in his usual vest and baggy pants, but was wearing his headband on his head but tilted to the side just as Naruto was wearing. Naruto was wearing the same outfit as he usually wore, which was the same as Piccolo's. They arrived at the academy and walked through the doors. Genin were all walking outside the door towards the waiting room. Gennin all from around from different countries, all aged from twelve up to around late eighteen years old. Naruto and Gotenks were recieving stares as they walked passed all the Gennin, who had heard of new powerful shinobi in the village but never saw them yet. All of the rookie nine except for Sakura had yet to see Naruto after his training trip. They walked in the waiting room and sat down. They sat in silence looking around as there were stares pointed at them. They sat there not speaking until interupted by a group of rain ninja.

"You guys look tough just remember the rain ninja shall become chuunin." The three ninja stood there, thinking they were intimidating the young Saiyans.  
But to there dismay they were wrong.

"Why don't you run along and play with your little toys." Gotenks said. Oddly though it wouldn't make sense seeing as the ninja were eighteen.

"Why you littl-" The ninja was cut off by Ibiki walking through the doors yelling.

"Alright you may all come in and prepare for the written exams." he said as he walked back in the room.

They all made their ways to their seats. Naruto sat next to a black haired girl who seemed to be alot smarter than he was.  
While Gotenks sat across the room next to a sound nin.

"Alright here are the rules no talking and if you're caught cheating then your whole team is out. The tenth question will be given in fifty-five minutes.

'Hm so this is the same exams they give, well this will be easy.' Naruto just stared at his test then only moved his eys over toward Gotenks. Wow he was done already.  
He was sitting with his feet propped up on the table and sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fifty-five minutes later...

"Alright time for the tenth question." everyone looked up as Ibiki smirked. "If you decide to take the tenth question and get it wrong then your team is out and you can never take the chuunin exams again. But if you decide not to take it your team is out and will be able to come back next year." He was still smirking as they all turned to shock.

As a dozen teams left there were still sixty teams left.'Hm seems they aren't all going to fall for it.' " Alright the tenth question is..."he paused for a second.  
"Will you all become good chuunin?" he started to laugh. They all fell over at how stupid they thought they were.

"You have got to be kidding me!" one of the sound nins yelled. "All that for that little question? How bogus that is."

"Whatever, just go outside to the sector z forest of death. You'll meet your next proctor there." Ibiki said as he left the room.

They all cleared out completely fast and were now at the forest of death."Alright maggots this is your second test surivival. Your team will be given a scroll and must take the complete opposite scroll from another team." Anko was sitting atop the gates to one of the entry points eating dango.

"YOU!" Naruto was now pointing towards Anko as she jumped down towards him.

"Oh it's you gaki how is it you made here again? Oh and you've gotten stronger I can sense it."

"Cause I'm just that great now come on let's get this thing started." naruto was eager to get over with the exams already.

They handed out the scrolls and were getting ready to release them into the forest."Ok go!" The proctors let the gatesopen and Naruto and Gotenks flew inside their entry.As all the other gennin went through their own entries.

"Come on Gotenks let's get this over with." Naruto and Gotenks were sprinting from tree top to tree top. They continued until they were stopped by sound ninja. "So it's you again"Naruto now took a fighting stance but took it away."Nah, Gotenks how about you take them out?" Gotenks was already down infront of the leader's face.

"How did you get here so fas-" he was cut off by Gotenks giving him a blow to the stomach. The leader collapsed and Gotenks searched and found the heaven scroll just what they needed.While the other two sound nin stood there with jaws to the ground. With that Naruto and Gotenks leapt off toward the center tower.

"Hm Naruto I think that was too easy." Gotenks was eyeing the heaven scroll as they leapt towards the tower.

"Whatever I just want these exams over with." They finally came towards the tower and walked inside. They were clearly the first ones to arrive and sat around waiting for more gennin arrive.There was enough food to last them at the tower so they were good to go until the five days were up. During those days they would train non stop.

**Alright guys next chapter will be up soon. Note: I am skipping the preliminaries. I dont want to waste a chapter on that so it will be right after the fights of preliminaries that i'll start off from.  
thx remember review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Finals

The New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or Dragonball Z

Chapter 5. The Finals

Naruto was walking down the street to the arena where the finals were scheduled to be. There was only six preliminary winners which meant there were only three matches.  
Unfortunalty they didnt want to pic the matches at the preliminaries so the matches were suprises to be found.'Hm I want a tough opponent, if I can get one, I could show off to Sakura. After all noone has seen me fight and only sakura has even seen me since I got back.

Just a little walk and Naruto was at the stadium the guards let him in and he was standing in the middle of the stadium with the rest of the winners.Which included Gotenks, himself,  
two sand gennin, and a grass and mist gennin.Genma suprisingly was again the proctor for these matches again. Naruto eyed the stadium and found the Godaime and the Kazekage both sitting section. He also found his newly approved clan sitting in the front row awaiting to see some battle.

"Alright we will begin the Chuunin Exam Finals." Genma was obviously not thrilled he was being forced by order to be the proctor of the finals.The winners wrote their names on slips of paper and they all drew to see their opponents.

"Results: 1st match

Yuuka Ukama(Sand) vs. Sakuma(mist)

2nd match: Aku Hagai(grass) vs. Bukoma Akusha(sand)

3rd match: Naruto Vegeta vs. Gotenks Saiyan.Will the first contestants please stay in the ring." Genma had ordered the other contestants to leave and go to the stands and wait for their own matches. After hearing the third match everyone in the stadium had gasped in amazement that only one saiyan would become chuunin.

"Alright Naruto Vegeta and Gotenks Saiyan please come in the ring." The previous first match was one by the sand, while the second was won by the grass.

The Godaime and the Kazekage as well as everyone else in the stadium were anzious.'Let's see if your training has helped you Naruto.'The Godaime was eager to see how well he had become at his skills.

"Alright ready... begin!." Genma took a step back and waited for the fighting to comense.

"Hey Gotenks you remember how I told you about the Kyuubi sealed inside me?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you want me to use some of his power cause i want to give it my all."

**Oh so you finally decided to talk to me kit? It's been too long make sure that I can assist you in your fight.**

'Yeah yeah I heard you.'

"Hm, well Naruto I'll tell you when I want you to use his power." Gotenks then smirked and got into a battle stance. "Ahhhh uh ahhhh ug ahhhhh!" suddenly there was a beam of light and everyone looked in shock and wondered what it possibly was. There standing was Gotenks but his hair was BLOND?! Not only blond but longer down to his knees. "Well Naruto I'm waiting you gonna transform yet?" Everybody winced at this. They didn't know that Naruto could transform too.

Naruto got into his battle stance."Ahhhhhhh uhhh ahh ahhhh" Slowly his hair changed into a bright blond but with a gold touch to it.It suddenly got longer as he cryed out." Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yet again there was another beam of light and there truth be told stood Naruto just as Gotenks. There was blue electricity surrounding them both as everyone looked on with shock.

'Wow Naruto you sure have gotten strong from your trip.' Sakura was still thinking how he could over look that she still liked Sasuke. She, during his trip had realised that he was the one for her. He cared for her ant didn't treat her like dirt as Sasuke did. When he had returned she was going to tell him how she felt but was stumbled about how much of a sex god he looked. She would make sure that he would be hers and only hers. She along with the rest of the rookie nine were stumbled by his power. He could easily take on anyone. Even though they didnt see him fight they just had a feeling he was that powerful. The kunoichi of the nine all blushed as they saw him he trully grew out of his baby fat and they all wanted him.

Just then the fighting began. They moved at amazing speeds and it was hard for the crowd's eyes to keep up. They threw countless punches at each other only to be blocked by the other's punch. "Ka..Me...Ha...Me..HA!" Just then an orb of swirling light came out of Naruto's hands as his wrists were locked together.

"Kamehameha!" Gotenks was quick enough to block Naruto's wave and then they were enveloped in a massive Kamehameha wave battle. Their waves were battling each other for dominance but neither seemed to let down. After a few minutes of the battle of waves there was finally a massive explosion and the two fighters were enveloped by their own waves. As the light of their waves finally stopped there were two holes in the ground and nobody knew which was which.

"Wow what happened?" Sakura was concerned for her friend to see if he was ok.

"I don't know I didn't even see who fell in which hole." Ino was sitting beside Sakura along with the rest of the rookie nine they all stared in amazement.

Suddenly a hand shot out of one of the two holes and up rised Gotenks with his vest completely disintegrated and he walked over to Naruto's hole and sighed." I can't believe I won. I actually beat you." Gotenks wasun easy about winning at first but then a hand shot out of the other hole. Then Naruto came up with the upper half of his outfit burned off. Making all the Kunoichi's in the arena blush as he was well toned.

"Are you serious Gotenks? I wouldn't give up that easily. I can use the Kyuubi's chakra and mold it with my Super Saiyan ki. Would you like that?" Naruto smirked as he got a nod from Gotenks and took a battle stance.

**Oooohhhhh Cliffhanger More battle up next and yes maybe Naruto and Sakura will get together read more to find out R&R! next chappie will be up as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering the Kitsune

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 6. Remembering the Kitsune**

Naruto stood theretalking with the Kyuubi as everyone looked on with shock on their faces. Only Gotenks knew what Naruto was doing at the time.

**So Kit you're finally letting me out huh?**

"Yes, I won't be able to defeat Gotenks without a little boost." Naruto had an idea up his sleeve, yet wasn't sure how it would plan out.

**Hm, you did say how you wanted to combine my chakra with your ki did you not?**

"Yes I did. It is risky to say the least but we could give it a shot. Try to add some of your chakra while I draw out some ki." Naruto took a stance and got ready on the signal.

**Alright Kit I'm ready just start drawing it out.**

Naruto started to power up as Gotenks stood there waiting for Naruto's trick.'Would he and that damn fox just hurry up already I mean come on Saiyans aren't warriors for nothing' Gotenks was not the patient type and was just about to attack Naruto before he saw him get into a stance.

"Ahhhhh ka nn ahhhhhh." With that as a signal to the Kyuubi he started to pump chakra into the Saiyan ki. After several minutes of pumping it seemed to do no good until finally Naruto was engulfed by a sphere of white light . Everyone sheilded their eyes from blindness and felt power no not just power but twisting energy.

Everyone looked and gasped as they saw Gotenks but then. Then they saw Naruto with golden blond hair as long as before but with red tips. He was wearing blood red pants and a black vest with an orange nine tailed fox on the back of it. His eyes were no longer the ocean blue but a ruby color with redness surrounding his eyes. His entire body was engulfed by red ki but felt chakra with it.

Naruto looked at his hands in amazement he felt outstandingly powerful. Then shot a look at Gotenks but with a smirk." Gotenks I guess I will give it my all just be ready for me." His voice was more toned ad had more of a depth like the Kyuubi's.

Naruto then looked around the stadium and found that people were staring at him. He had confusion all over his face but then felt movements at his rear and looked back to see nince brown fur tails swinging behind him.(Just like the tail Goku has durring ssj4)

'Hm it seems while I stay in this state I aquire some of the Kyuubi's looks but with a Saiyan combination.' He then disappeared and reappeared behind Gotenks. Everyone gasped at his speed as Gotenks looked behind him in fear." Ready Gotenks? Just because you're family doesn't mean I'm going to be easy on you." He then smirked and punched Gotenks clean in the stomach and sent him flying.

Gotenks crashed right into the stadium wall and left a huge hole. He got up coughing some blood and having scratches on his back.' Wow this is bad why did I let him use that damn fox. I hate to say it but i might not win.'

Gotenks then charged at Naruto trying to punch him with brute force. Naruto however had different plans and simply swatted him aside.

Naruto, as Gotenks fell over put his hands above his head and started collecting energy. Gotenks looked on in amazement and was about to high tail it out of the arena.' This doesn't look good at all I should leave but no I'm a Saiyan, I never abandon a fight.' Just then Gotenks pointed his fingure in the air."Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Just then he was breathing out a white orb which showed a half body replica of Gotenks. Gotenks continued and eventually there was ten ghosts. " Go get him!" The ghosts launched at Naruto. Suddenly another Naruto popped out and attacked the ghosts unfortunatly the ghosts blew up and killed the clone.

Finally there was a big sphere of energy above Naruto. He then just down sized i so where his hands could control it. It was massive at first a big bluish redish orb of energy the size of a spirit bomb. But was downsized to a kamehameha wave orb.

Naruto smirked but didn't want to hurt anyone so he spoke his thoughts." I suggest you people in the southwest corner of the stadium move from your seats now." Naruto then awaited as the people all moved.

"Okay Gotenks you better use a defense if you don't this will kill you completely." Gotenks then smirked which got a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

" I have a powerful trick up my sleeve as well Naruto." Gotenks then got in a stance and powered an breathed out another ghost. He then whispered something into his ear and the ghost smirked.

"Come on Gotenks I'm getting impatient and my attack is gonna go nuts so hurry up."

Gotenks then made a Kamehameha wave and got ready then gave a signal for the ghost. The ghost infused with the wave and turned into a whitish bluish orb as Gotenks smirked.

Up in the crowd was all Naruto's friends the Rookie Nine looking on with amazement. All thinking one thing." We better not piss Naruto off anytime soon."

'Naruto please make sure you're okay after the fight. Regardless if you win or lose you're my winner. Also if you don't stay okay I won't be able to tell you my feelings. I just finally got the courage to tell you.' Sakura was looking on with worry in her eyes for her close friend. But if things went her way her new boyfriend.

"HA take this Kamehameha Kitsune Wave!" Naruto then shot his attack at Gotenks.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Kamehameha Wave!" Gotenks then shot his attack off which collided with Naruto's wave as they wrestled for power.

'Ahh this isn't good this may not even work I just now thought of it. So now boom.' As Gotenks mindly triggered the ghostly affects of hist attack the two were surrounded by light and blown away. The crowd couldn't see them as they were taken down by they're own attacks.

All there was left was the two bodies of Naruto and Gotenks both in their normal but badly injured states laying in a big hole in the ground from their previous attacks. By the looks of it they were uncantious and bleeding rapdily.

Tsunade then stood up and spoke her thoughts." Genma Come here." Without hesitation he was at the Godaime's side as she whispered something into his ear. He then nodded and reappeared in the ring.

Sakura was looking on with tears in her eyes. There was the boy who held the key to her heart in nearly dead state and she couldn't do anything.

Just then the Medical Corps came out in groups and took Naruto and Gotenks back the the Hospital.

Genma stared and then remembered what the Hokage just told him." By ruling of the Hokage and Kazekage the match is a draw." The crowd remained silent as they felt he left something out." But both will be promoted to Chuunin for their hard work and efforts."

Suddenly the crowd broke loose with cheers. Sakura was still crying but was happy that Naruto was one step further to becoming Hokage. But one step further also in another dream he had. She smirked as she would tell him while he was in the Hospital about her feeling.

Tsunade and Gaara both sat there thinking what they had just witnessed.' Wow I think I found my successor.' Tsunade smirked as she would talk with the council about this later on.

'Uzumaki you truly are powerful I do hope to spar with you sometime and we shall see who is the more powerful'  
Gaara for once smiled as he would finally have an opponent to over come.

**Ok Guys there the ending of the finals for ya and rememebr R&R like the story goes Sakura and Naruto are heating up and it will get further :P next chapter will be up later**


	7. Chapter 7: Denial

The New World

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 8. Denial**

Naruto lay there in the hospital room unconscious with Sakura sitting by his side having not left for more than an hour a day. Beside Naruto bed was Gotenks bed in which he was stationed him too unconscious.

Sakura sat there in a chair next to Naruto's bed thinking about how she could proclaim her love for him. She had realized that during Naruto's training trip that he was the only one who ever cared for her, or showed her the respect in which Sasuke did not.

Sakura was startled from her thoughts as she heard a groan from across the room she looked over to see Gotenks sitting in his bed holding his head in pain.

"Ouch, my head is killing me. Oh Sakura what happened?" Gotenks wasn't one to forget important events but this time had no clue as to why he was in the hospital.

"Oh Gotenks you and Naruto were in the Chuunin Exam Finals against each other. You two faced off and put on quite the display. But sadly you were both close to death but thank goodness you're both safe." Sakura was trying to hide her sadness; she just couldn't wait any longer for Naruto to wake up.

Gotenks not being an idiot knew that Sakura did indeed care deeply for Naruto. "You know Sakura Naruto talked about you all the time during training." Gotenks put a smile on in order to cheer the mood of the conversation.

"Really? Like how did he talk about me?" Sakura was hoping Gotenks would say what she thought about Naruto.

"He would always talk about beautiful you are and how you would care for others very deeply. But when I asked him how he felt about you he said he loved you to no end but he thinks that you're still in love with that Sasuke guy." Gotenks then closed his eyes in pain but then felt that he was dozing off and fell to complete slumber.

"Oh Naruto if only you were awake right now I could tell you how much I really love you." She the yawned as she was getting a bit dozy and decided to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly opens his eyes with a bit of blurred and dizzy vision. With his vision clearing he scanned the room and figured he was in the hospital. A little more scanning and he saw that Sakura was sitting next to him in a light slumber. He looked further and could easily see that she didn't have a decent night of slumber in over a week. He looked over and saw Gotenks sitting in a bed next to him with a smirk on his face like he had a prank in store for him.

"Wow how long have we been out?" Naruto was astonished to see that Sakura had stared there for so long just for him.

"We have been out for about eight days." Gotenks knew this would get Naruto to freak out for not being able to train.

"What? Eight days?! I have to go get some training in." With that he burst out of bed and out of the room.

"Hey Naruto wait. Oh never mind he'll find out on his own." Gotenks then shot a look over at Sakura to see that she was waking up.

"Ah where is Naruto? Where did they take him?" Sakura had thought that Naruto was moved to a different wing of the hospital but Gotenks shook his head no.

"No he just woke about two minutes ago and went out to go training." Gotenks then laid back down knowing he wouldn't be training for a couple of days.

Sakura just burst out of the room looking for Naruto in rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was currently at the training grounds doing some workouts for warm-ups. "Ok now I have to try to practice that one technique that Goku taught me the other day. Here goes nothing." Just as he was about to get ready he heard a yell coming his direction and saw that Sakura was coming towards him seeming a bit agitated.

"NARUTO!" Yeah she was more than agitated she was furious. "Why are you training and why didn't even wait for me to wake up?" She came up and hugged Naruto who seemed to be in shock but returned it.

"I'm sorry Sakura I just wanted to get some training in it's not that big of a deal. I mean it's not like any body would worry." They now separated and Sakura looked him straight in the eye with a small tear escaping her own.

"But Naruto I do. I have been waiting for you to wake up for the past eight days. I wanted to tell you something but I was just too worried you were going to die." Just then more tears escaped her eyes as she looked at the ground.

Naruto then lifted her head. "Sorry Sakura I didn't mean to make you worry I'll be careful. Now then what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well Naruto ever since you're training trip I've figured out that you were the one who always cared and respected me not trying to hurt my feelings unlike Sasuke. I guess what I am trying to say is that Naruto I love you." With that she locked lips with him passionately as her tongue begged for entrance to his mouth he opened with a bit of hesitation. Their tongues dance ad wrestled for dominance and eventually Naruto broke the kiss for need of air.

"But Sakura I know that you love the baka Sasuke. Why are you saying these things that you would never say? I think you need a hospital." Naruto stood there dumbfounded as to what was wrong with her.

"But Naruto I do love you, I love you so much I can't explain it. Please just believe me when I say that Sasuke was just a childhood crush. But now I have found the man that I know I love. That man is you Naruto." She hugged him and tried to get him to just plain out accept her love, but sadly Kami wasn't on her side.

Naruto broke her hug and calmly told her. "Sakura I don't think you're feeling right Go check yourself out at the hospital I will see you later." With everything said Naruto walked off leaving a broken heart within Sakura.

'Naruto please I want you to believe me. I want you just to accept my love without all those foolish beliefs you already have.' With that she walked off in a painful sorrow.

It had been three days ago that Naruto had not accepted the fact that Sakura was indeed in love with the boy. Sakura was currently bringing in some papers for the sixth time that hour. She had gone with no breaks for those three days and was well tired but hid it from her friends. She hadn't seen Naruto at all since that day and was starting to think her love was too late.

"Lady Hokage I am ready for another set if you need them." She was trying to work as much as she could to get her mind off of Naruto."

"Sakura why don't you take the rest of the day off you need some rest."

"No Lady Hokage I can't give up now I need to help out as much as I can." Sakura was content with getting her mind off of Naruto.

"Sakura why don't you talk to him. Make sure he knows that you love him. If you have to force him to believe you."

"But what if I just simply came too late and he doesn't feel that way anymore?" Sakura knew that Naruto could have moved on much to her discontent.

"How do you know that Sakura? Go talk to him and I don't want to see you back here unless accompanied by him got it?"

"Yes Lady Hokage." Sakura then left to go find Naruto. Tsunade smirked and thought that she was the worst adult figure in the village.

**Ok Sorry for the long wait for this Chapter. Well don't worry you'll get another chapter up as soon as I can. remember R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Actuality

The New World

**The New World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 8. Actuality**

Naruto was walking quietly in the rain. He did not know how to react when Sakura confessed her love to him. At first he was overjoyed, but he thought about the Akatsuki and how they may attack him by using her.

He entered the street of his neighborhood and just couldn't wait to get to sleep. He walks on his porch and gets ready to walk up his stairs when he notices two jade eyes looking his direction. He figures out that his family isn't home. Gotenks was still at the hospital, and everyone else was on missions.

"Sakura-Chan." He was surprised to see that she had been waiting for him to get home.

"Naruto I have been wanting to talk to you." She looked cold so he offered her inside.

They both sit at his table and stare into each other's eyes.

"Look Naruto I just want to tell you how much I love you. You're sweet, kind, caring, and the most thoughtful person I know. I want to be with you more than my life. But it pains me to see that I've come too late, that you don't feel the same anymore."

He looked on in shock, there was the love of his life sitting in front of him confessing her love for him the second time in two days.

"Sakura-Chan I do feel the same but sadly I can't be with you." He looks down at the floor waiting for her reaction.

"Well if you feel the same then what does it matter?"

"Well you know the Akatsuki; if I were with you they might use you to get to me. I couldn't live with myself if they ever got a hold of you."

Sakura disbelieved by his reason, locks lips with him. She slides over her tongue licking his lips begging for entrance which he gladly accepts. Their tongues dace inside his mouth until he breaks for air.

"Naruto I want to be with you, let me make that risk, nothing will happen. We can be together without worry I promise."

With that she drags him throughout the house. "Sakura-Chan where are we going?"

She looks in his room and pushes him inside. She closes the door behind them and locks lips with him yet again.

Naruto realizing what was happening broke the kiss.

"Sakura-Chan I don't think this is…" He was silenced by another kiss.

"Naruto-Kun you talk too much. I want to show you how much I love you."

With all said she push him on his bed. She slides on top of him and brushes her knee against his hardening member through his pants, earning a soft moan.

She slides the zipper of her jacket down and reveals to him her pink bra. He looks on with wide eyes, and grasps her left breast with his hand, while she gives out a moan.

Sakura tugs at his jacket, wanting to pull it off, he lifts his arms and it is thrown across the room. She feels up his chiseled body and licks his chest, biting his nipple smiling when he moans.

She starts to take her bra off and throws it on the floor. He looks at her with his eyes wide. "Like what you see?" She asks, earning a quick nod.

Sakura had grown in quite nicely and a size of d-cup breasts. Naruto loved every moment.

He grasps her right breast while licking her other nipple, earning a moan from her. They go through a series of kisses, and Naruto grabs her behind earning a surprising yelp from Sakura. She had not suspected Naruto to be so up front.

While kissing her neck, Naruto lets his animal side get to him and bites down on her neck, Sakura moans loud in ecstasy.

Naruto then takes off her skirt leaving her in nothing but her wet panties. She pulls off his pants and they are both left in underwear.

Without hesitation they both take off their last apparel and Naruto get on top of Sakura.

He places his hardened member at her entrance, and looks back at her, asking for entrance. She nods and he slowly pushes his hardened member into her.

Sakura screams at the pain and Naruto stops. "Sakura-Chan are you alright?" He didn't want to hurt her but didn't want to stop either.

"I'm fine just keep going." After hearing her confirmation he continues. He then hits a barrier and realizes it's her hymen.

He kisses her getting her distracted and then slams in to her completely. She screams in the kiss and a tear rolls down her face.

Naruto wipes it off and continues at a steady pace. Sakura's pain is replaced with pleasure and gets into rhythm with Naruto's pumping.

She wraps her arms around his neck and moans loudly. She didn't think there was anything this pleasurable in the world.

She stops Naruto and flips him over and she sits on top of him. She gently rises up and slams down taking his full member and screaming in pleasure.

Placing her hands on his chest for support she continues at a steady rate.

Swiping her hands away she falls on top of him. Placing her hands beside his head she rises up.

He captures her hanging breast and bites her nipple. She moans and they both continue in their love-making process.

Naruto had never felt anything like this before. His member felt like it was about to explode. They both were sweaty and exhausted.

Knowing he could not go any longer Naruto started to pull out, but was stopped as Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist.

They continued for another few minutes and eventually, slowed down. They were not going to last much longer and they both knew it. But for some reason they both continued not stopping for one bit.

With a few more pumps they were both too tired to continue. Sakura though rammed against his member one last time and they both moaned in pleasure as they came.

Tired and not able to stay awake he pulls the sheets over them and they go let sleep take them over.

"I love you Naruto-Kun." Sakura smiling was satisfied that Naruto was now hers.

"I love you too Sakura-Chan." They both fell to into an exhausted slumber happy with each other.

**Alright I'm sorry for the REALLY late chapter I'll try not to be late again. Please rate and review and I'll see you all later.**


	9. Chapter 9: Recuperation

The New World Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or Dragonball Z

Ok I am majorly sorry everyone for ot being here in I don't know how long. Lets get this ball rolling again.

Chapter: Recuperation

Naruto awoke as the sun of the morning shined on him, but he felt a figure in the bed with him.  
He looked over and found Sakura Haruno of all people laying there sound asleep with a smile on her face.

'Oh man what happened last night? Did me and Sakura-Chan make love last night? I bet she will be so angry at me' Naruto pondered over the different senarios that would happen after Sakura wakes up.

Naruto hears some rumblings and looks behind him to see Gotenks standing there with a smirk on his face.

"So bro I see that you hae been busy, hahaha." Gotenks laughs while Naruto sits with a blush hiding his face away from embaressment.

"Hey that just means that I am a man before you!" Naruto makes a mockery face and Gotenks glares at him with fury in his eyes.

"Ha you just wait, by the end of this day I will have a girlfriend even better than yours." Gotenks turns to leave but Naruto halts him with his words.

"That my brother is impossible for there is nothing better than perfection itself, thus you will not find any girl better than Sakura-Chan." Naruto simply stares into his back waiting for a reply.

"Hmph, I'll find a girl just you wait." Gotenks then walks of in a desperate search of a female companion.

Naruto just sits with a smirk knowing that he is the victor in the battle of words, but he is glomped by something on his back. He looks back to see Sakura with her face buried in his back full of tears.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" Naruto thought that she was crying because of their acts last night.

"Naruto thats the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you say." Sakura then slighty turns Naruto's head and kisses him passionatly. Naruto being glad that their love is not tarnished, complies and deepens it.

"Sakura-Chan does this mean we are a couple now? If so then I am the luckiest, and most happy man alive."

"Then I guess you are lucky and happy." She smiles and embraces him tightly.

Just then they hear some rumbling and see an Anbu Black Ops. member standing there with a hand covering his mask.

"Um, Naruto could you and your girlfriend please put on some clothes. You are to report to Lady Tsunade's office immediatly.

"Ok Piccolo we'll be right there, and why so formal with the greetings?" Naruto insists that he lighten up as a fellow clan member now.

"Maybe because of the fact that you and another female are in a bed naked nearly going at it YET AGAIN!" Piccolo turns around and disappears through the floor of the house.

"Hm Naruto-Kun we should get dressed we wouldn't want to disobey the Hokage now would we?" Sakura stands and walks tower the bathroom swaying her hips in hopes of Naruto seeing. This does indeed happen and he falls into a trance watching until she turns to the bathroom, sighing he misses his favorite part.

Just then Sakura leans out the door."Naruto-Kun are't you coming? I need extra help washing my chest today." She suddenly smiles knowing that her plan would work.

In an instant Naruto is in the shower along with Sakura, as they shower and bathe each other, a certain blonde haired Hokage is sitting at her desk wondering where her prodigy and soon successor are at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to Tsunade's office swings open, in which Naruto and Sakura walk through holding hand with smiles hung to their faces.

'Oh? This is going to be fun torture.' Tsunade smiles inwardly at her attempt. "So Sakura, Naruto, when is the baby due?" Sh sits there with a smile on her face looking innocently at them.

They turn to each other wide-eyed and look back at Tsunade "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Naruto yells loudly, he looks at Sakura. "Sakura-Chan are you pregnant?" He looks with a smile and glee in his eye hoping it is true.

Sakura sits there with wide eyes and looks evily at her teacher. 'She is dead.' Sakura then turns to Naruto and smiles saying, "Sorry Naruto, but I am not pregnant, I have no idea what Tsunade-Sama is talking about."

Naruto looks at Tsunade, "Aw, Granny you go my hopes up for nothing. Thanks alot."

Sakura then leans over and whispers something to Naruto which Tsunade fails to hear. But sees that Naruto falls unconscious.

Naruto awakens from his slumber fifteen minutes after Sakura's remark. "Ugh, what happened?" Naruto held his head as he had apparently hit it off of the hard-tiled floor.

"Naruto-Kun, Tsunade-Sama says that there is a strange monster heading toward the way of the Fire Country."

"What? What kind of monster is this?" Naruto hadn't the slightest idea of what they were talking about.

"It is a Bijuu, one of the tailed-beasts." Naruto then widens his eyes once hearing this information.

"Ok that is understandable, what Bijuu is this?" Naruto knew that the Bijuu were not things to mess around with, but they were to be kept from the Akatsuki at all times.

"Naruto, this bijuu is the most unknown of all the beasts. It was thought that there was only 9 tailed beasts, but there is actually 10." Tsunade looks to Naruto and Sakura to see a response.

"But how is that possible? Wouldn't there have been someone who knew about a tenth one all this time?"

"No, it is thought to have just now come out of the Realm of Demons, it is known as the brother of the Kyuubi. It too is a nine-tails."

Both Naruto and Sakura widen their eyes in shock. 


End file.
